Portal 3
by Peijjii
Summary: Chell has beaten GLaDOS and science, right? Now what? Picking themselves up after the rule of the combine, humans need a better source for energy. When Chell leaves, others want in. New characters and old characters collide in this adventure/drama/comedy/romance story! The battle for science has just begun.


Portal 3

Authors Note:

Hello, world. This is my (technically) first fan-fiction. I've written a good chunk of a fan-fiction in a notebook before, but some idiot put it through the washing machine. That idiot is me. So after picking all the broken pieces of my heart, I'm attempting to write it all again but this time, I'm publishing it on the grand old internet. I'd be honored if anyone would leave some constructive criticism for me since I'm such a beginner. The first chapter is more like an introduction to my fan-fiction. If you're already aware of the events Portal and Portal 2, feel free to skip this chapter because you'll most likely be bored to death by all this old information. I only threw in a bit of information that never really happened in the video games/comics/stories/etc. Much more action and drama is yet to come in the next chapter and chapters to come, where I leave off where Chell is kicked out of Aperture. That's all I wanted to say. You can read my fan-fiction now.

Chapter 1: A Rat's Note

Doug Rattmann

Room #134B

When I first met Cave, I thought he radiated a genius quality that can only be found within the ones mentioned in history books. The part of him I first saw as genius was actually doomful madness. The so-called "Man of Science" disguised his insane practices with false advertisements, a smile, and a pocket full of green cash. He created hell hole. He built a large coffin for the fateful test subjects. He built my death bed. I swear if I would have done something sooner…

I'm sidetracking again. I apologize. Today, I write this letter to preserve a part of history that has been sealed off from the other part of the world. Now, where do I start? I hate sounding like a high school textbook, but here it goes.

Cave Johnson founded Aperture Fixtures in the early 1940s, creating shower curtains labeled as a low-tech portal that sent its users from the outside to the inside of the shower. It wasn't long until he decided to expand his horizons. He changed his company's name to Aperture Science Innovators so he could continue his work in shower curtains while branching off into more complex science concepts. After that he created a three tier plan for his company's future. Tier one consisted of a new technique called the Heimlich counter-maneuver, a reverse action to the original Heimlich maneuver. Tier two supported the research and development of the Take-A-Wish foundation, a foundation in which the wishes of terminally ill children were taken and given to healthy adults. The final tier wasn't well-planned to any degree. Cave Johnson described it as "some kind of rip in the fabric of space... That would... Well, it'd be like, I don't know, something that would help with the shower curtains I guess. I haven't worked this idea out as much as the wish-taking one." That final tier would eventually become Aperture's Handheld Portal Device. For those of you unfamiliar to Aperture Science's technology, the Handheld Portal Device, also known as the portal gun, shoots 2 different portals at anything made out of lunar sediment (mainly white panels in testing chambers). If you go through one portal, you come out the other. Seems simple, yes? Try saying that to the testing chamber stocked high with dead test subjects.

Now is a time for a confession of mine. Back when Cave Johnson was at his peak, no one knew of the harmful side effects of lunar sediment. After looking it over in a lab, I realized its deadly potential. Please, don't think of me as an evil person. It's true I knew about it before everyone else. I knew Cave Johnson and his staff played around with the damned substances every day. I knew their health lay in my hands.

Yet, I never told anyone.

Cave Johnson was a mad man, I tell you. I'm a schizophrenic and I know what mad looks like. Somehow I could see how his footprint in science would devastate the entire world. I couldn't let him live. Am I a murderer? It was a sacrifice I was willing to take. When he found out about the side effects he was going through, it was already too late.

Cave Johnson, still blossoming with youthfulness, died in 1982. Dealing with the company's financial crisis, increasing bad reputation, and deteriorating organs had brought him to his death bed. Shortly before his death, he made it clear that he wanted Caroline to take his place when he died if no one had invented a way to store human intelligence into a computer. When Caroline took over, it was as if Cave had never really died. Like Cave, science was everything to her. However, Caroline stood more gracefully, showed a softer heart, danced like a goddess…

If I wasn't writing in pen, I would have erased that last part. I'm sorry about that.

I can remember the day when Aperture Science declared that they could finally preserve human intelligence. Even though everyone celebrated and stated that they were the new pioneers of science, I stood there in silence. That day marked Caroline's funeral and birth into science.

I won't go deep into detail about the procedure they went through with her, mostly because I passed out halfway during it. Not knowing whether this would actually work, scientists slowly disassembled her body into machine parts. The sight and odor of bloody organs being forced out of her tiny body sent knifes down to my bones. When they got to the brain, the human temple of all intelligence, they sent it through a gruesome contraption that turned it into a pile of red mush while feeding the chunks through a digital strainer that caught every bit of intelligence. The last thing I remember of that day was a co-worker dragging my limp body back to my office.

For the following months we worked at reprogramming Caroline. Since they were designing her to lead all testing at Aperture, she needed more appropriate qualities to her personality. For example, they programmed her to be stricter yet coldly motivational. One day, they removed her memory of being Caroline at all. What kind of torture could compare to losing your memory? I hacked into her system one night and retrieved her memories. Even though they were hidden deep inside her thoughts, at least they were reachable.

From then on, everyone called her GLaDOS, which stood for Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System. She spent most of her time being shutdown and being fixed for homicidal tendencies. As soon as we woke her up, she'd try to kill us all with deadly neurotoxin. We tried attaching personality spheres to her in order to control her. All my co-workers were blinded from GLaDOS's destructive capabilities. Her homicidal outbursts were only minor glitches in her system to them. They were more… so much more.

And she picked the worst day to unleash her madness. At the annual Bring-Your-Daughter-To-Work Day, they allowed her to do a test that involved cats and boxes with just a little neurotoxin. Locking every door in the facility, she killed every single person. Except me and a few young girls who had places in Aperture's test subject line-up. Nowhere was safe for these girls, so hoping that their lives may be lengthened, I put them back in their Relaxation Vaults. I frantically made changes to the test subject roster, making Chell be on top of GLaDOS's to-do list. Don't ask me why I did though. I've made a deal with myself to never tell a soul.

What am I talking about? You're an old piece of paper for Christ's sake!

Chell went through test chamber after test chamber. Even after being ridiculed and lied about the promise of cake and grief counseling, she kept going. I had left behind messages for her, trying to lead her to victory. When faced against GLaDOS, Chell incinerated every last sphere connected to her. The most powerful sphere was the Morality Sphere. It stopped her from going absolutely homicidal over every moving thing. Somehow, she won. After killing GLaDOS, she nearly escaped. Vowing that one day Chell would escape, I kept her and I inside an Extended Relaxation Chamber for over a thousand years. She was awakened by Wheatley, an intelligence dampening sphere. While trying to escape to the real world, he foolishly brought GLaDOS back to life. Once Chell and Wheatley had her cornered, Wheatley became the new GLaDOS. Obsessed with his power over the entire facility, he banished Chell and GLaDOS (now stuck in a child's battery potato) to the old and sealed-off Aperture facilities. As they made their way back up to present Aperture, the old Caroline in GLaDOS began to appear. Once they made their way back up, they went through Wheatley's tests (which her actually crude abstractions of GLaDOS's tests). Working together as a team, they put GLaDOS back in charge and Wheatley, along with a bizarre Space Sphere, into the heart of space flying around the moon.

Today, Chell has one the war against science. GLaDOS has (surprisingly) set her free into the real world with only a companion cube at her side. I consider it my duty to still protect Chell without her ever seeing me. I shall be like her guardian angel in the darkest of nights. I'm writing this to anyone who may find this somewhere in the future. Along with a piece of history, I must warn you to leave this facility immediately. Share the story of Aperture Science and warn the world of a horrifying world that works underneath their feet. Goodbye, science… till we meet again.

-Doug Rattmann


End file.
